Lúgubre mirada
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: New Moon. Edward se fue esperando que Bella tuviera una vida humana, tres años después volvió a Forks, esperando verla feliz, sin saber que su vida era un infierno. —¿Querías que tuviera una vida humana? Felicidades, lo lograste —espetó con dureza. Mientras yo sólo pude arrepentirme sintiendo como mi muerto corazón se rompía al verla con todos esos golpes adornando su cuerpo.
1. Prefacio

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> New Moon. Edward se fue esperando que Bella tuviera una vida humana, tres años después volvió a Forks, esperando verla feliz, sin saber que su vida era un infierno. —¿Querías que tuviera una vida humana? Felicidades, lo lograste —espetó con dureza. Mientras yo sólo pude arrepentirme sintiendo como mi muerto corazón se rompía al verla con todos esos golpes adornando su cuerpo...

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Se habían ido. Me habían abandonado sin importarles lo que yo sintiera o necesitara, todavía recuerdo sus palabras a la perfección: —_Será como si nunca hubiera existido…_¡Qué mentira tan grande! Tres días habían pasado y yo lo sentía como una eternidad. Me preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer esto, porqué las personas que yo veía como mi familia, me habían dejado sin remordimientos.

Una punzada de dolor me recorrió cuando los recordé y repentinamente me faltó el aire, jadeé con fuerza intentando deshacerme de esos recuerdos, pero era imposible, ¿cómo olvidarlos cuando ellos lo habían sido todo para mí? Mientras que yo para ellos solo fui una entretención…

Basta Isabella, me reprendí, no puedes seguir de este modo, no puedes darles ese gusto, pero era tan difícil seguir adelante...

De un momento a otro solo quise sentir paz y tranquilidad, quería descansar, solo descansar.

—Bella, vas a llegar tarde al instituto —dijo Charlie del otro lado de la puerta.

Me levanté con dificultad de la cama y al pararme frente al espejo, tuve que reprimir una mueca al ver mi reflejo. Me veía terrible, no me reconocía. Mis opacos ojos parecían casi negros al contraste con mi piel, que se veía más pálida que de costumbre con un tono casi grisáceo. Las ojeras bajo mis ojos eran de un marcado púrpura, lo que me daba un aspecto demacrado, cansado.

Suspiré e intenté esbozar una sonrisa convincente, pero lo único que logré fue una mueca.

Salí de mi habitación rápidamente, intentando evitar a Charlie a toda costa, no quería quedarme a ver sus miradas de lástima y remordimiento. Me concentré en el camino frente a mí y en unos minutos estaba en el instituto.

El día fue diferente por alguna razón, me desconecté del mundo y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, como lo hacía desde hace tres días, desde que él se había ido.

Me pregunté que estarían haciendo en este momento, si al menos se arrepentían por no haberse despedido como es debido, o si al menos se arrepentían de haber jugado conmigo por tanto tiempo. Me senté en una mesa en la cafetería apoyando mi rostro en mis manos. No había dormido bien desde hace tres largos días, y lo peor, era que Charlie también sufría conmigo; me sentí mal por hacerlo pasar por esto, no se lo merecía.

Me perdí, y sin darme cuenta, ya había sonado el timbre anunciando el final del almuerzo.

Caminé como autómata hacia mi siguiente clase, y sin darme cuenta choqué con alguien que me sostuvo para detener mi caída.

Levanté la mirada automáticamente para disculparme. Pero mi disculpa murió en mi garganta cuando vi al desconocido frente a mí. Nunca antes lo había visto. Sus ojos celestes se centraron en mi rostro, y me sonrió. Su rostro era pálido y de apariencia suave, su cabello de un lindo color castaño claro, pero lo mejor eran sus hermosos ojos celestes, que desordenaron mis pensamientos. Me recordaban el cielo azul, y me miraban con intensidad.

—Siento mucho haber chocado contigo —murmuró, su voz era hermosa. —Mi nombre es Ryan.

Extendió su mano y la estreché vacilante.

—Bella —susurré.

Sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Bella.

* * *

><p>Comenzamos Beteo de este fic... obra de mi hermosa Veritoxs ;)<p>

Pronto publicaré el primer cap, mi Beta linda es muy rápida beteando, no es por alardear pero... que se le hace, si es la verdad.

Muchas gracias por sus hermosísimos reviews y por seguirme con está historia que apenas comienza.

Si mis hermosas quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Las ama...

Alessa*~


	2. Rutina diaria

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Rutina diaria<strong>

_Tres años después…_

_Forks, Washington_

Cuando el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el transparente vidrio se volvió insistente le fue inevitable abrir los ojos pesadamente.

Lo primero que captó su visión periférica fue el cielo gris que nublaba el nuevo día, las nubes negras que lo adornaban parecía que presagiaban algún nuevo acontecimiento que tendría lugar en el día. No era extraña la ausencia del sol. Después de todo, era Forks.

Gimió adolorida cuando los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron al sentarse.

Había ropa sucia en el suelo. Los utensilios diarios esparcidos por toda la habitación. Suspiró profundamente. Ayer había intentado oponerse a Ryan por primera vez, eso no había sido una buena idea. Su vista viajó a las sábanas color melocotón que cubrían su desnudez manchadas de un espeso líquido color carmesí, en algunos sitios ya secos.

Se deshizo de la navaja que aún estaba enterrada profundamente en su costado derecho, lloriqueando un poco en el proceso de la extracción de ésta. Ryan jamás había sido tan brutal, pero sabía que ahora que había comenzado, inevitablemente se repetiría, eso había sucedido la primera vez que la había golpeado y prometido no repetirlo.

Bajó de la cama. Sus pies temblaban con cada paso. Suturó su herida rápidamente, después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a hacerlo sola, ya que acudir diario al hospital con una nueva herida profunda, no era algo demasiado común, sin importar lo torpe que fuese.

Bella se miró fijamente al pequeño espejo que la reflejaba. Sus ojos vacíos le devolvieron la mirada. Su labio estaba hinchado y tomando un color negro, sus ojos rojos después de que Ryan la obligase a ingerir droga la noche anterior.

No había rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Ya no más.

Después de haber vivido tres años con la misma rutina diaria, las lágrimas le parecían lo más patético que podía hacer. Lágrimas. Eso no la ayudaría a salir de aquel abismo negro en el que estaba metida, entonces, ¿para qué llorar? No comprendía porque razón en las películas típicas de mujeres maltratadas, ellas lloraban amargamente. Ellas eran patéticas en su situación y el estar llorando, solo las hacía más miserables. Eso no arreglaría nada. Y Bella lo había comprendido hace ya demasiado tiempo.

Sus lágrimas no habían servido aquella noche hace un poco más de dos años para que Ryan se detuviese. Sus lágrimas no habían servido hace tres años para detenerlo a _él_.

Llorar era la solución infame que muchos daban a sus problemas para evitar hacer algo y arreglarlos.

Evitó mirar su cuerpo mallugado, lleno de moretones y suturas. No había un solo sitio que no le doliese con solo respirar. Miles de cicatrices adornaban su cuerpo. Pero las que ella más odiaba eran las suturas que se dispersaban en su estomago, esas que habían marcado su vida.

Miró el reloj.

No tendría tiempo de tomar el baño tibio que deseaba.

Buscó entre su ropa unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa que cubriera sus brazos. Tomó una bufanda a juego y la anudó en su cuello. Se aplicó una generosa base de maquillaje en la cara, hasta esconder todo rastro de algún golpe de la noche anterior.

Siguiendo su rutina diaria, se apresuró al mall para abastecerse con todo lo necesario para preparar la comida antes de que Ryan regresara a casa.

Empujó el carrito con esfuerzo y ahogó un grito de dolor que pugnó por abandonar sus labios. Sus piernas solo tenían la capacidad de ejecutar movimientos tensos, sus brazos temblando mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor que los entumecía, el estremecimiento de dolor que la recorría a lo largo de su espina dorsal con cada segundo, manteniéndose verticalmente.

Verduras, carnes frías, lácteos, pastas… el carrito estaba abastecido con alimentos para el día. No olvidó comprar las botellas de tequila. La última vez que lo había olvidado, Ryan había enloquecido, después de soportar el dolor en su cuerpo por semanas sin la oportunidad de visitar un médico, supo que jamás volvería a ocurrir. Tal y como Ryan había asegurado mientras flagelaba su cuerpo.

Suspiró y esperó pacientemente para pagar, evitando hacer contacto visual con el cajero que le lanzaba miradas sugestivas.

Depositando los alimentos embolsados en la cajuela de su auto se preguntó internamente coómo es que había terminado de ese modo. No le fue muy difícil recordar lo sucedido en los últimos tres años de su vida.

Una risa sarcástica se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

Definitivamente _él_lo había logrado. Su vida era miserablemente humana. Vivía lo que cualquier humano normal tiene la posibilidad de realizar. Soportar una vida llena de maltratos. Tal vez había personas con la suerte de vivir una buena vida, pero… ¿cuándo Bella Swan se había caracterizado por su suerte?

Bufó.

Enfadada consigo misma por seguir recordando cosas tan insustanciales en ese momento de su vida. No. Ella no era la misma adolescente tímida e ingenua de antes. Había aprendido de la vida de la peor manera, y estaba segura que de tener la oportunidad de ver a los Cullen de nuevo, no habría resquicio del amor que alguna vez les profesó.

Ya no.

.

.

.

Edward miró por la ventanilla del avión y suspiró pesadamente.

A su lado, Alice le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de volverse y darle la espalda. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper no le eran de mucha ayuda, puesto que se mantenían al margen de la situación. Aún no podía comprender como había dejado convencerse de viajar a Forks, después de tres años haciendo todo lo posible por no caer en la tentación.

Alice le había jurado que de no ir con ella, iría a Forks sola, y él sabía que no bromeaba. No cuando sus ojos parecían querer lanzarle fuego y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, conteniéndose para no lanzarle un puñetazo. Suspiró por enésima vez. Se había prometido verificar el estado de Bella, tal vez ver qué había sido de su vida, después se iría y no regresaría.

Alice se removió impaciente.

Esperaba fervientemente que su visión no hubiese sido más que una pobre opción del lejano futuro. No podía imaginar a la que alguna vez soñó con ser su hermana de ese modo. Sus gritos desgarradores aún resonaban en sus oídos como un recordatorio de lo que había permitido que sucediera.

Es cierto. La decisión de abandonar Forks y a Bella, había sido de Edward, pero ella había llevado culpa al seguir sus ordenes, después de todo, ¿quién era Edward para ordenar en la vida de Bella sin dejarle opción? Nadie. Y el peso de su culpa era aplastante, intoxicante.

Parecieron días para la familia Cullen, el tiempo que estuvieron en aquel lujoso avión privado, en lugar de las pocas horas que en realidad viajaron hasta llegar al lluvioso Port Angeles, para después tomar sus respectivos autos y manejar hasta Forks en donde Carlisle y Esme los esperaban. Tal parecía que el cuerpo de Edward reconocía la cercanía con Bella, pues cada kilometro perdiéndose debajo del chirrido de las llantas, era como un bálsamo que aliviaba su dolor.

Alice cerró los ojos firmemente y suspiró en un vano intento por mantener la calma.

No estaba segura de tener la fuerza para seguir insinuando que nada ocurría sabiéndose tan cerca de Bella. Jasper a su lado le lanzó una mirada curiosa, su mujer sabía esconder sus sentimientos después de tantas décadas a su lado, pero aunque no pudiera sentirlo, su expresión la delataba. Alice ignoró la mirada insistente de su marido, rezando internamente porque no descubriera lo que pasaba. Finalmente el rubio se rindió al percatarse de que mientras ella no quisiera compartirlo, de ese modo se quedaría.

Los hermanos Cullen miraron el letrero que les daba la bienvenida a Forks y casi sincronizadamente, pisaron el acelerador a fondo.

Bella colocó el vaso en su respectivo lugar cuidadosamente, y miró el reloj por decima vez en la mañana.

Ryan no demoraría en llegar. Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, verificando que todo estuviese pulcramente ordenado. Odiaba comer con Charlie, ya que parecía que él notaba su ansiedad porque todo estuviese perfecto cuando Ryan comía con ellos. Era cierto, estaba acostumbrada a su vida diaria y no lloraba lamentándose por ello, pero aún le quedaba un resquicio del común sentido de supervivencia, por lo que hacía lo posible por evitar la furia de su marido. Si era lo que le había tocado vivir, no se quejaría, lo tomaría y haría todo lo posible por sobrellevarlo.

El chirrido de las llantas del lujoso auto de Ryan, la hizo dar otra rápida mirada a la casa.

El estruendoso ruido que hizo al abrir la puerta no fue más que la confirmación de que ese día, Ryan no estaba de buen humor, como el noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo desde que se habían casado.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de las llaves de su auto impactando contra la mesita de vidrio, al igual que su maletín, dando paso al vidrio haciéndose añicos ante tal fuerza. Sería malo. Hoy estaba demasiado enfadado.

— ¡Isabella! —bramó.

Bella tembló ligeramente, y armándose de valor, salió de la cocina para enfrentarlo.

Los ojos fríos como el hielo de Ryan se clavaron en ella cuando salió. Se acercó a grandes zancadas y la tomó del pelo con fuerza, levantándola hasta que su pequeña estatura quedó a la altura de su metro noventa. Se tragó el chillido de dolor que desgarraba su garganta, y esperó en silencio a que terminara.

— ¡¿Eres idiota acaso? ¿Porqué aún no estás lista? ¡Te dije que lo estuvieras!

Lanzó el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa contra los resquicios de la mesita de vidrio recién destrozada. Bella no pudo detener el grito de dolor esta vez, cuando sintió los cientos de vidrios incrustándose en su delicada piel.

Su gritó pareció encender en Ryan, una nueva furia injustificada.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca de una vez! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, debiste seguir mis órdenes! —gritó, mientras con fuerza pateaba sus costados.

Bella exhaló el aire con fuerza y evito respirar cuando sintió el crujido de una de sus costillas al romperse, sabía por experiencia que respirar en ese momento solo ocasionaría más dolor.

Ryan tomó uno de los platos de la mesa con el líquido de la sopa aún humeante y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Te quiero lista ahora mismo. Sin replicar. Quince minutos es tu tiempo límite —ordenó tajante.

Vació el contenido sobre su pierna descubierta y después lo dejó caer. Bella mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. No debía emitir sonido, o Ryan se enfadaría de nuevo. Permaneció en perfecto silencio mientras sentía la quemadura del líquido sobre su piel, poniéndose de un color rojo escarlata, y después el impacto del plato de vidrio que se destrozo sobre su pierna. Sintió el impacto más doloroso al estar su piel recién quemada, e inevitablemente mordió su labio con más fuerza para mitigar los lamentos que no debía emitir.

Ryan abandonó la sala de estar subiendo a la habitación de televisión del segundo piso.

Suspiró.

Le había ido bien. Al menos esta vez Ryan no la había apuñalado con su navaja, ni obligado a ingerir droga, esta vez no tendría que suturar nada.

Se levantó del suelo apoyándose de las palmas de sus manos, que se resintieron cuando los vidrios del suelo se incrustaron profundamente en ellas, enviándole una punzada de dolor. Miró sus palmas sangrantes, se sacudió los vidrios en ellas descuidadamente, provocando que fuera más doloroso el hacerlas salir. Pero no tenía tiempo para tratarse con cuidado sus heridas ya que Ryan le había dado solo quince minutos para estar lista.

Cojeó un poco al subir y meterse al baño.

Se desvistió rápidamente, algunos vidrios que todavía quedaban en sus palmas se incrustaron aún más, al igual que los de sus brazos y cuero cabelludo. Se bañó en tiempo record, soltando suaves quejidos al limpiar cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo –sin el mínimo cuidado-, que en ese momento sangraba.

Al salir, se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Su cuello estaba intacto. Suspiró de alivio. Sus brazos estaban llenos de sangre que pronto secaría. Su pierna era un caso perdido, la piel estaba roja, rugosa y cortada. Tomó uno de los caros vestidos que Ryan le había comprado para aparentar su disfraz de pareja perfecta. Un vestido de tirantes que cubría sus piernas completamente, con caída hermosa por la costosa seda con la que estaba hecho, un pequeño broche de esmeraldas con zafiros adornaba el vestido, colocado entre sus pechos.

Mientras se arreglaba, se preguntó internamente cómo es que lo había olvidado, recordando haberle puesto poca atención a Ryan aquella vez. Se hizo una nota mental de evitar hacerlo otra vez. Solo recordaba haber escuchado algo sobre una comida de bienvenida. No tomó demasiada atención a la poca información y siguió arreglándose.

Acomodó su cabello en suaves ondas y se aplicó el maquillaje necesario. Tomó un chal de fiesta color blanco a juego con su vestido, del mismo color. Roció un poco de perfume sobre su cuello y se miró al espejo, rogando que el resto del día mejorara.

Tembló ligeramente cuando tomó la mano del Valet Parking para ayudarse a salir del auto, frente a la atenta mirada de su marido, ella lo sabía, un solo error y las cosas no terminarían bien en casa.

Miró el lujoso hotel frente a ella, armándose de valor para entrar.

Sintió la mano de Ryan en su espalda baja, se tensó automáticamente ganándose un fuerte apretón en su brazo para mantenerla cerca, al cuerpo de su verdugo personal, que se hacía llamar marido. Los paparazzi no detenían los flashes sobre ellos, ajenos a la verdadera relación que mantenían fuera de todo ese show.

Finalmente, Ryan decidió que era suficiente, y Bella agradeció internamente a ello, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener su sonrisa falsa en el rostro. De modo que no se opuso demasiado a entrar del brazo de Ryan, dispuesta a alejarse de los paparazzi lo antes posible.

Una vez dentro, las luces brillantes la deslumbraron, demasiado chocantes para su sencillez. A su alrededor las parejas caminaban de la mano, pavoneándose con los caros vestidos y joyas que portaban aquella noche. Ryan no era la excepción. El dinero que poseían era impresionante y por supuesto, su _modesto_esposo, no perdía la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

— ¡Ryan, querido! Un gusto verte aquí —exclamó una mujer de edad mediana.

Su saludo le pareció un tanto hipócrita. Pero en este mundo, ¿quién no lo era? Se había resignado a escuchar aquel tono de falsedad en las personas con las que debía socializar ahora, como la Sra. Carrington.

—Un gusto verla también —respondió Ryan amablemente. —Le presentó a mi esposa, Isabella —agregó con una sonrisa.

La mirada de la mujer se clavó sobre ella, se estremeció ligeramente ante la mirada examinante que le proporcionaba.

—Querida, ¡eres toda una belleza! —chilló alegremente. —Soy Allison Owen.

Se abstuvo de hacer una mueca.

Sabía que la única razón que tenía para decir su nombre completo era para hacer notar su apellido y la importancia de éste. Si no se equivocaba, ella era dueña de la línea de hoteles Owen City, una de las más lujosas internacionalmente.

Esbozó una sonrisa con esfuerzo.

—Un gusto.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzaba Ryan ante su falta de entusiasmo por la mujer.

Primer error en la noche.

—Señora Owen entraremos a saludar al resto de los invitados, tal vez después nos honre con su presencia —murmuró Ryan.

Con una última sonrisa, ambos caminaron dentro.

Sintió la mano de Ryan apretar su brazo con fuerza, soltó un pequeño chillido que de inmediato reprimió.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Sabes lo importante que es esa mujer? —inquirió enfadado.

Apretó su agarre, estuvo segura de que tendría un gran moretón por algunas semanas.

—Lo siento.

El ligero tartamudeo de su voz lo hizo enfadar más, sus ojos oscurecidos se lo demostraron. Tembló un poco. Ryan exhaló repetidas veces, no le convenía hacer una escena frente a todos y ambos lo sabían.

—Solo no estropees todo —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre mayor. Su cabello pintado de blanco a causa del paso de los años, su piel pálida arrugada.

— ¡Ryan! Mi buen amigo, ¡aquí estas! Debo presentarte a mi socio…

Dejó de prestar atención a su charla.

Se desconectó manteniéndose en estado automático, como hacía desde que se había casado. Gran error había cometido al hacerlo.

Se movió con Ryan cuando él comenzó a caminar. Un sentimiento extraño la recorrió. Levantó la mirada y se congeló al encontrarse con siete pares de ojos de un brillante dorado, mirándola fijamente.

—Los Cullen —anunció el hombre mayor. —Mi socio, Carlisle, recién regresó al hospital, uno de los mejores —. El orgullo en su voz era evidente. —Familia Cullen, ellos son Ryan e Isabella Carrington.

Su suerte era una mierda.

* * *

><p>Terminamos la Fase Beta de este fic... pueden re-leerlo si quieren, si no quieren hacerlo no hay problema porque la trama es la misma, solo cambia que ahora están beteados los capitulos, un trabajo grandioso que esta llevando a cabo mi linda Veritoxs.<p>

Mis niñas, pronto estaré actualizando nuevamente. Tal vez para mediados de Agosto, OJO es una fecha aproximada.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews y por seguirme en está nueva historia, como ven es más bizarra e intensa de lo que acostumbro. Tal vez haya cosas que serán demasiado, pero simplemente así es la trama del fic, si alguna le parece demasiado en algún momento pueden dejar de leer sin problemas. Las que tienen la idea de seguirlo hasta el final prometo actualizar pronto.

Las ama y agradece su infinita paciencia...

Alessa*~


	3. Agridulce

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Temporal del fanfic_ Jo Beta Ffad_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Agridulce<strong>

_¿Qué mierda hacían los Cullen en Forks?_

Fue el primer pensamiento que asaltó su mente.

Ellos habían prometido no regresar más. Y ahora, estaban frente a ella, estudiándola descaradamente con la mirada como si jamás hubiese sucedido nada. Se mantuvo impasible, actuando como si nunca en su vida los hubiese visto y preguntándose la razón de su regreso. La sorpresa que sintió al verlos fue vacía, había rechazado las emociones durante tres años, como sentido de supervivencia y se felicitó internamente por ello. Sabía que de haberse encontrado con los Cullen en otra etapa de su vida habría sufrido un ataque de pánico frente a ellos. Ahora, la ligera sorpresa de verlos era casi inexistente.

Irguió su cuerpo y esperó pacientemente a que aquel incómodo reencuentro finalizara.

Edward la miró, detallando cada pequeña facción de su amada aquella noche.

Por supuesto, él al igual que el resto de su familia, había captado el olor de su esencia en cuanto su pie tocó el piso de mármol. Había notado cada pequeña sencillez en ella aquella noche. Frunció los labios al notar que las curvas que poseía naturalmente —y tanto amaba—, habían desaparecido; su cuerpo parecía marchito con la piel pálida de aspecto enfermizo adhiriéndose a sus huesos, calculó que quizás habría perdido diez kilos. Su mirada vacía que en algún momento llegó a comparar con un profundo mar de secretos —tan vivaces y pícaros—, ahora solo era el fantasma del recuerdo de antaño. La imagen que ahora proyectaba, entumecía sus músculos y hacía su estómago retorcerse.

Un profundo pesar cayó sobre él como un velo que cubrió su cuerpo entero. Sus ojos escrutadores profundizaron más allá de la mujer que hacía que su existencia tuviera sentido. Un gruñido feroz vibró desde la profundidad de su pecho.

_Mía_.

Su salvaje bestia interior había saltado posesivamente cuando Bella llegó de la mano de aquel hombre, sus músculos se tensaron en anticipación cuando el alto hombre que la acompañaba la tomó del brazo bruscamente hacia el fondo de la habitación. Sintió las aletas de su nariz tensarse con su rápida respiración y sus cuerdas vocales arder con los gruñidos contenidos.

Alice empujó su pequeña mano con fuerza sobre su pecho, mirándolo con furia contenida y una pizca de ironía escondida en la pequeña mueca de sus labios.

—No te atrevas—gruñó—. Esto es solo la consecuencia de tus actos, no intentes ahora aparecer tu complejo de héroe de cuentos.

Parpadeó.

Miró sobre el hombro de su pequeña hermana a la mujer que abandonó en un intento de hacer las cosas bien para ella, evidentemente, no había pensado en todas las posibilidades de vida existentes. Pero jamás se le habría ocurrido que su Bella, con tantas capacidades, terminaría de ese modo. ¿En dónde estaba Charlie? ¿Por qué no había hecho algo para ayudarla?

La mano de Alice tomó el saco de Edward en un puño, llamando su atención inmediatamente. Lo miró fijamente mientras pronunciaba las palabras con nitidez.

—No lo arruines Edward —la ferocidad en su voz lo sorprendió—, juro que si haces algo para que me sea imposible acercarme a ella de nuevo haré que agonices.

Sin ser completamente consiente de lo que ocurría lo último que supo era que repentinamente estaba frente a ella de nuevo. Después de tres años añorando su presencia, finalmente la tenía a su alcance, y el encuentro agridulce le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Richard Hayes, el actual socio de su padre en la recién adquirida empresa que sería el nuevo pasatiempo de su familia, hacía las presentaciones con efusividad. Su estómago se revolvió al escuchar el nuevo nombre de su amada. Isabella Carrington. Vagamente captó los jadeos mentales y exclamaciones de sorpresa del resto de su familia. Su mente aturdida no lograba captarlos a todos.

Se hizo un escaso lapso de tenso silencio. Carlisle fue el primero en actuar. Dando un paso al frente y estrechando la mano de Ryan cordialmente.

—Un gusto, señor Carrington.

Ryan sacudió la cabeza con modestia y sonrió tan ampliamente que, de no haber notado la dureza de sus ojos habría creído en su falsa alegría.

—Oh, por favor, llámeme Ryan.

La mirada neutra de Isabella los recorrió y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro apagado. Para Edward fue inevitable no ver la falta del brillo singular en ella. Unió sus manos y con voz jubilosa dijo: —Estoy feliz de conocerlos, familia Cullen. Se hablan maravillas de ustedes por aquí.

Edward notó el temblor en su voz al pronunciar su apellido, además de la falsedad en su tono y la exageración en movimientos. Como también notó el apretón de aprobación de Ryan en la cintura de Isabella y su ligera sonrisa repentina al show de su esposa. Apariencias. La primera pequeña pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar después de ese momento.

Ryan se volvió hacia Richard.

—Creo que será mejor que sigamos saludando a los invitados —hizo una pausa y regresó la mirada a los Cullen—. Me siento verdaderamente honrado de conocerlos.

Sin más se alejó hasta la familia más cercana, que ostentaba sus pertenencias descaradamente, y con la mujer que amaba de su brazo.

Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que contenía. Sus huesos se sentían frágiles y los sentimientos que mantenía escondidos bajo duros muros de acero hervían a fuego lento dentro de cada terminación nerviosa. Su cuerpo estaba aún más tenso de lo normal que en los últimos años y sentía el estrés causando estragos en ella.

Se auto-tranquilizó pensando en que lo había hecho bien. Ryan había aprobado su pequeña actuación, si seguía de ese modo podría dormir con tranquilidad esa noche. Lo único que debía hacer era soportar las próximas tres horas, la idea de cruzarse con los Cullen nuevamente se deslizó en sus pensamientos, que rápidamente desechó. Solo debía actuar animosamente, cenar en silencio mientras los hombres hablaban de negocios en la mesa y finalmente, participar en el baile. Estaría bien.

—Ese fue un gran trabajo, Isabella —la felicitó Ryan con una auténtica sonrisa en su rostro, y por unos segundos, pudo vislumbrar un resquicio del hombre que alguna vez amó—. Sigue de ese modo, cariño. Tu encanto es suficiente para tener a todos éstos hombres a mi merced en la empresa.

Ryan la miró. Sus cálidos ojos azules la miraban fijamente con orgullo y admiración. Isabella contuvo el aliento cuando él se inclinó y casi con ternura depositó un beso en su frente, sonrió y tomó su brazo nuevamente. Obligando su cuerpo a moverse permitió que su esposo la guiara hacia la siguiente familia de elevada elite que le proporcionaría más ingresos a la empresa, si sabía comportarse.

Plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro y esperó terminar de manera adecuada la noche.

— ¡Oh, pero que insolencia! ¿Cómo pudo atreverse Meredith Manfred a presentarse con semejante vestido? —se escandalizó Nicole Brooks, lanzado miradas disgustadas hacia la aludida.

Jennifer Whalle asintió inmediatamente, la eterna seguidora de Nicole Brooks, a la espera de recibir un poco de su atención y con ello la popularidad que el nivel de los Brooks otorgaba.

—Es de tan baja categoría, cualquiera diría que lo compró en una tienda con descuentos.

Isabella casi deseó regresar con los Cullen cuando las escuchó y descubrió que Ryan la encaminaba hacia esa dirección; el grupo de mujeres que se encargaban de cotillear y rumorear sobre el nivel social del resto de las familias, era algo realmente desagradable y cruel. Ellas pensaban que su importancia les concedía el poder de degradar al resto. Por supuesto, el alto rango social de Ryan le evitaba ser parte de una de las mujeres que eran humilladas y ridiculizadas por los rumores, pero eso la hacía parte de las pláticas materialistas que tanto odiaba.

— ¡Isabella! —Nicole la escaneó en cuanto la vio, un destello de envidia parpadeó en sus ojos fugazmente, antes de sonreír—. ¡Es un Armani original!

Jennifer inmediatamente se situó a su lado y abanicó su rostro teatralmente.

— ¡Está en temporada! Creí que los vestidos de ésta temporada comenzarían a venderse dentro de una semana.

Isabella se encogió ligeramente a los chillidos y miradas sobre ella. Levantó la mirada y forzó una amplia sonrisa entusiasmada.

—Mi Ryan tiene conexiones —contestó con voz melosa—, él se encargó de conseguirlo para mí.

La sonrisa de Ryan era tan brillante que por un momento creyó que toda esa farsa de algún modo, valía la pena. Pero su burbuja rápidamente explotó cuando recordó que su buen humor se debía a las actuaciones que tan bien estaba representando, y evidentemente, a que había ostentado de la fortuna Carrington, después de todo, ese era el verdadero fin de aquella cena.

_Interpreta tu papel. Interpreta tu papel. Interpreta tu papel._

Se repitió mentalmente como una mantra, con la esperanza de encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para terminar aquella noche.

—La cena está servida —anunció el mayordomo.

Isabella contuvo un suspiro de alivio e inmediatamente siguió a Ryan hacia el amplio comedor.

La vajilla ostentosa de porcelana brillaba bajo la lámpara de araña, las mesa rectangular permitían cómodamente la capacidad suficiente para más de veinte personas; probablemente los cubiertos serían de plata, realmente a Isabella no le sorprendería que aquellas personas despilfarraran el dinero de ese modo, en aquel mundo en donde los niveles sociales regían sobre la sociedad el dinero era como papel desechable.

Caminó hacia su lugar destinado, la familia Carrington siempre gozaba de un lugar privilegiado, cerca de los anfitriones. Se sorprendió ligeramente al encontrarse con los Cullen sentados al lado de sus puestos, aparentemente eran más importantes de lo que creía.

—Señora —murmuró el mesero sacando la silla para que se sentase.

Ryan tomó su mano inmediatamente sobre la mesa, sintió los ojos de los Cullen quemar sobre sus manos unidas y se removió ligeramente en su silla.

—Familia Cullen, es un gusto poder estar con ustedes de nuevo —celebró Ryan.

Isabella carraspeó y bajó la mirada, sintió la mano de Ryan apretar la suya con más fuerza. Contuvo un suspiro y se irguió rápidamente.

—Estamos… encantados —concordó, esperando fervientemente que Ryan no notará la vacilación al hablar. Su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente al notar que Ryan no se había percatado de su pequeño desliz, aunque podía asegurar que los Cullen, sí. Sentía la mirada sobre ella como láseres, capaces de ver a través de ella con facilidad. Levantó la mirada hacia la intensa escrutadora de Carlisle, sus ojos dorados buscaban dentro de ella las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

—Por favor, Ryan, estaríamos encantados de escuchar la historia de cómo se conocieron — escuchó la voz soñadora de Alice.

Se tensó. Los ojos de los Cullen esperaban pacientemente cualquier reacción de su parte, sintió una oleada de furia recorrer su cuerpo entero, ¿cómo se atrevían a inmiscuirse en sus problemas en ese momento? Habían perdido el derecho hace tres años, ahora no tenían nada que hacer husmeando en su vida personal.

—Mi Isabella es mejor contando la historia —suspiró Ryan, se acercó y besó sus labios ligeramente—, estoy seguro que ella estará encantada de contarla para ustedes.

Isabella se sintió abrumada al tener la atención centrada sobre ella. Ryan estaba de buen humor, y, mientras lo mantuviera de ese modo, sería más conveniente para ella.

Sonrió, incluso ella sintió lo falsa que era su sonrisa y rápidamente la compuso, suspiró profundamente.

—Estábamos en el instituto, yo estaba en el último curso de la secundaria —miró a Ryan, por un momento recordando el muchacho que era en aquel entonces y añorándolo, él sonrió— exactamente el 19 de septiembre. Yo caminaba hacia mi clase después del almuerzo, choqué con él e inmediatamente me sostuvo.

"—Siento mucho haber chocado contigo —dijo—. Para ese momento yo estaba perdida, él me atrapó desde el comienzo. Recuerdo que pensé que sus ojos me recordaban al cielo azul de Phoenix, no tenía ninguna probabilidad contra él. Comenzamos a hablar y después a salir. Al terminar el curso en el instituto me pidió matrimonio. —Sus recuerdos se oscurecieron y la burbuja rosa en la que se encontraba abruptamente se rompió, sus recuerdos retrocediéndola hacia el día en que descubrió que Ryan no era lo que pensaba, el día que vio sus sueños destrozados, forzó una sonrisa y levantó la mirada, carraspeó disimuladamente para desaparecer la sequedad que repentinamente sentía—. Como ven ahora estamos felizmente casados.

— ¡Eso es tan romántico, querida! —exclamó Madison Rodgers, la anfitriona de la cena, sin percatarse de su cambio de ánimo. Miró a su esposo, Jayden Rodgers y añadió—: Ojalá hubieses sido al menos una centésima de lo romántico que Ryan fue con Isabella —protestó.

—Sí, tuve suerte —convino Isabella.

—Oh, pero Isabella es una mujer hermosa —intervino Jayden Rodgers, mirándola con intensidad lasciva—. La verdad Ryan, mi buen amigo, de no haberte casado con ella, yo lo habría hecho.

Isabella se removió incómoda bajo la vehemente mirada ámbar y centró su completa atención en su copa de vino. La situación le pareció tan asquerosamente insólita, que sintió ganas de vomitar abruptamente. Madison, por supuesto, se mantenía en perfecto silencio a pesar del evidente flirteo de su esposo; tal y como se supone que una mujer de sociedad debía actuar, débil, sumisa, manteniendo las apariencias a cualquier costo. Y por un fugaz momento se permitió sentir pena por ambas, por la vida que les había tocado, rápidamente desechando los sentimientos y escondiéndolos bajo duras capas difíciles de perforar.

Su consternación aumentó cuando Ryan habló: — ¡Claro que es hermosa, Jayden! De otro modo no la habría elegido entre tantas jóvenes mujeres como mi esposa. Es una mujer con suerte además.

Ambos hombres rieron.

Isabella se hundió en su silla, enterró su cuchara en su _Caviar Almas_siguiendo el ejemplo de la mujer a su lado y sus muros de acero se reforzaron un poco más alrededor de sus sentimientos, tal y como hacían desde hace tres años, a este punto, ella dudaba tener la capacidad de sentir nuevamente algún día.

Escuchó un brusco carraspeo, nada parecido a lo que normalmente harían las personas de alta élite.

—Creo, Ryan, que viéndolo con más claridad fuiste tú el que tuvo suerte de que ella te aceptara.

Isabella se tensó a la voz fuerte y clara de Alice Cullen. Se sintió perturbada al procesar sus palabras y supo que sin importar su inexistente participación en la plática, él encontraría una manera de culparla y hacerla sufrir por la noche.

Compuso otra gran falsa sonrisa y levantó la mirada rápidamente.

—Pero que bromista —miró a Alice directamente—, aunque discrepo, en verdad tuve suerte de encontrar a Ryan, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin él en ella.

Tomó la mano de Ryan que se cerraba en tensos puños he inmediatamente se relajó a las palabras de su esposa, lo miró, fingiendo seguir tan enamorada como el primer día. Vacilando, sin saber cómo la recibiría Ryan, se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en sus labios, su estrés desapareció cuando al alejarse él sonrió con presunción.

Por ahora, ningún error.

Se sintió agotada ante el esfuerzo que había tenido que aportar en la noche, su cuerpo reclamando el exceso de energía utilizada en el día, el estrés y preocupación la consumían, por un momento creyó que se desvanecería de un momento a otro. Profundamente rogó que los Cullen no ocasionaran más problemas, ya no se sentía capaz de arreglarlos, y el pensamiento de que aún faltaba el baile drenó un poco más de sus fuerzas.

El tenso silencio inundó su pequeño espacio en la gran mesa. Alrededor el resto alardeaba plácidamente, ajeno a la reciente escena. Para suerte de Isabella, el resto de la cena todos se mantuvieron en silencio, aunque podía sentir las miradas de los Cullen perforándola. Las ignoró lo mejor que pudo y mantuvo la calma.

Edward tuvo que apretar sus manos en puños para evitarse a sí mismo romper la mesa frente a él. Su mirada viajó hacia Isabella, que mantenía la mirada baja y comía escasamente lo que estaba en su plato. Su paciencia estuvo a punto de colapsar cuando escuchó el humillante comentario de Ryan sobre la mujer más impresionante sobre ese maldito mundo.

Se habría lanzado sobre él y despellejado vivo, había querido sentir el crujir de sus huesos debajo de sus manos, ver su sangre correr y como la vida se desprendía de su cuerpo; pero supo que cuando su visión no pintara todo su panorama de rojo y sus manos no ansiaran romper algo —más concretamente a Ryan Carrington—, agradecería profundamente a Emmett y Jasper por haberlo sostenido, a pesar, de que él sabía lo mucho que ellos también querían destrozar a Carrington.

Alice había intervenido, por supuesto, y sus instintos asesinos se habían apagado momentáneamente al ver la cara de Carrington, cuando las palabras de Alice resonaron sobre la mesa, diciendo lo que todos sabían que era verdad. Y después, sintió su corazón sin vida romperse en mil pedacitos al ver la manera en la que Bella se había humillado voluntariamente frente a todos y besado a Ryan, como si degradarla fuese algo que mereciera el premio de sus dulces labios.

_Bella, cómo es que permití que sucediera esto._

Escuchó el mental lamento de Alice, y por primera vez en tres años aceptó que tal vez, el haber abandonado a la razón de su existencia, no fue una buena decisión después de todo.

.

Ajustó la máscara adornada con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras en su rostro, al mismo tiempo con el resto de las mujeres en la habitación. Suspiró y caminó hacia la habitación con el resto de ellas. En fila india ingresaron deteniéndose frente a la hilera respectiva de los hombres, Ryan sonrió. _Lindsey Stirling_ inundó la habitación con _Crystallize_, Ryan caminó hacia Isabella al unísono con el resto de los hombres que hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia su respectiva pareja, pidiendo permiso de bailar al más puro estilo antiguo, todas hicieron una venia en respuesta antes de que las tomaran entre sus brazos.

Ryan balanceó sus cuerpos con destreza al ritmo hipnótico del violín en la perfecta interpretación de _Stirling, _la miró y sus ojos rebozaban orgullo.

—Lo has hecho excelente esta noche, Isabella —la giró y apretó su pecho contra su espalda—, muy, muy bien hecho.

Exhaló, sin saber cómo actuar se dejó guiar por él, temiendo arruinar su buen humor y sus progresos de las últimas horas, con suerte mantendría su humor hasta la mañana siguiente y su cuerpo descansaría momentáneamente de nuevas mallugaduras.

La giró nuevamente hacia su cuerpo y con una última mirada de complicidad giro su cuerpo hasta que se desplazó hacia un nuevo par de brazos como la tradición de esos eventos demandaba.

Liam Trudens, un importante abogado a nivel nacional, sonrió cordialmente en señal de saludo, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y giró sus cuerpos al compás del resto de parejas en el salón de baile, extendió sus brazos hacia la derecha y caminó detrás de las parejas que nuevamente habían formado una impecable línea recta, giró sus cuerpos de modo que las parejas quedaron en frente, caminó de sus brazos hasta que las dos líneas se mezclaron, girándola nuevamente y caminando con ella en línea recta nuevamente, repitiendo el procedimiento varias veces, inclinó la cabeza hacia Isabella en un rápido gesto de despedida y giró su cuerpo una vez más hacia una nueva pareja de baile.

Se tensó inmediatamente cuando su cuerpo impactó contra un pecho duro como mármol, un par de grandes y fuertes manos la sostuvieron y giraron, inmediatamente encontrándose con el par de ojos dorados que durante su adolescencia habían dado un giro drástico a su vida. _Yiruma _sustituyó el agudo sonido del violín por su tierna interpretación de _River Flows In You. _Edward presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, después ambos giraron cuatro veces. Levantó el cuerpo de Isabella con facilidad al igual que el resto de los hombres en la habitación.

Isabella pensó que la interpretación del baile vista desde afuera probablemente sería hermosa por su coordinación en movimientos y delicadeza, las parejas con trajes de altas costuras y posturas perfectas eran un espectáculo digno de ver, ahora, todos interpretando lentas canciones clásicas, parecían casi sacados de una película antigua, por un momento lo sintió similar a los bailes que veía en _The Vampire Diaries,_ excepto que ella no era Elena, y aunque definitivamente en su historia no hacían falta presencia de vampiros, ella no tenía ningún Salvatore peleando por ella, o protegiéndola.

Edward bajó su cuerpo y a Isabella le fue imposible no notar la mueca en su rostro.

—Has bajado de peso— desaprobó.

La giró una vez y bajó su cuerpo inclinándose hacia adelante, la distancia era tan corta que podía sentir la lenta respiración de Isabella cerca de sus labios. Estuvo tentado a desaparecer la torturosa distancia entre ellos, pero cediendo al ver la mirada en ella la levantó nuevamente y sostuvo su cuerpo contra el suyo con delicadeza, pero firmeza.

—Gran forma de comenzar una conversación —Isabella lo miró.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron al ver la falta de expresividad en su rostro en forma de corazón, o las ojeras que el maquillaje no podía disimular debajo de sus ojos, o la falta de sentimientos detrás de esas pupilas color chocolate.

Ignoró el intento de Isabella por desviar su atención y prosiguió:

—Debes cuidarte, Isabella.

Ella sonrió burlonamente, pero incluso ésta sonrisa carecía de vida.

—Hago lo que puedo, Edward.

Se estremeció al escucharla decir su nombre de ese modo tan duro. Extendió su brazo y la giró de modo que ella presionó su espalda contra su pecho, extendió su brazo y la cubrió desde atrás; internamente agradeció su suerte a que aquellos pasos tan íntimos los hubiese bailado con él. Balanceó sus cuerpos y los giró cuatro veces.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró en su oído: —Eso espero —antes de girarla y dejarla ir con su siguiente pareja de baile respectiva.

Isabella se sintió abrumada ante la pequeña conversación que Edward había mantenido con ella, y, aunque se había enojado por su intromisión, se alivió cuando no había sacado a colación nada sobre su antigua vida, o la actual. Después de todo, no había manera en que ella le contara los desastrosos detalles de su actual vida, pero sabía que de no haberle contestado él habría presionado hasta conseguir una respuesta, y de no obtenerla los Cullen habrían comenzado a sacar sus propias conjeturas y muy probablemente seguir entrometiéndose en su vida.

Una profunda indignación se arraigó dentro de ella. Porque lo sabía. Ahora que los Cullen habían regresado de una manera u otra no había probabilidades de que la dejaran tranquila, sin importar que hiciese.

Esperó hasta que terminó el baile de entrada y rápidamente huyó hacia el baño, agradeciendo no haber tenido que bailar con Carlisle, Emmett o Jasper. Bufó cuando notó que últimamente debía encomendarse a quien sea que la protegiese allá arriba demasiado, además de tener que cuidarse de Ryan, aparentemente ahora también tendría que hacerlo de los Cullen.

Detuvo sus pasos sin volverse cuando sintió pisadas detrás de ella. No se volvió. Sabía que eran los Cullen, y a juzgar por la cantidad de pasos, la familia completa estaba detrás de ella.

—No se atrevan a acercarse —advirtió inmediatamente, escuchando el denso silencio inmediato en respuesta a su exigencia, suspiró profundamente—. Lo prometiste Edward. _Será como si nunca hubiese existido_, creo que fueron tus palabras. Bien. Ahora soy yo la que exijo que las cumplas, lo que por consiguiente, incluye a toda la familia Cullen. Se fueron hace tres años, no tienen ningún derecho sobre mí o mi vida, por lo que me gustaría que dejaran de entrometerse en ella. Me las he arreglado por este tiempo, podré arreglármelas por el resto de mi vida. No quiero saber nada de ustedes de nuevo, después de todo, no fui yo la que lo decidió así.

Obligó a sus mejillas a estirarse en una sonrisa cuando observó que Ryan se acercaba, zigzagueando a la gente que se interponía en su camino. Alcanzó su mano y tiró de ella hasta presionarla contra su cuerpo, miró a los Cullen detrás de ella y nuevamente regresó su atención a Isabella.

—Es demasiado tarde, estoy seguro que estás cansada, tal vez deberíamos marcharnos.

Isabella asintió inmediatamente.

—Me parece una gran idea —dijo, por primera vez verdaderamente en acuerdo con Ryan.

Se volvió hacia la pequeña audiencia detrás de ellos y confirmó sus sospechas, todos los Cullen estaban detrás. Los miró detenidamente, transmitiéndoles con su dura mirada cada palabra que anteriormente había pronunciado.

—Un gusto haber compartido la velada con ustedes, familia Cullen.

Ryan la sostuvo y los miró, inclinando la cabeza en señal de despedida y arrastrándola hasta la entrada principal.

Isabella odiaba los eventos como el de esa noche, pero después de eso, no creía poder ir a ninguno sin tener una gruesa capa de estrés agobiándola. De algo estaba segura, jamás se había sentido tan aliviada de tener que llegar a su casa.

* * *

><p>Chicos, les debo una enorme disculpa, pero no había podido actualizar, por un momento sinceramente consideré marcharme definitivamente de FF, pero bueno, digamos que recapacité y aquí me tienen aún. Lo lamento en verdad, porque sé que mis actualizaciones no son regulares, pero he tenido contratiempos bastante fuertes que simplemente no me permiten actualizar, espero lo comprendan. Aclaro: SI voy a continuar todos mis fics, sólo les ruego algo de tiempo.<p>

Como verán este capítulo es más largo de lo que acostumbro, ojalá les haya gustado.

Y un agradecimiento a Jo, mi bella Beta por ayudarme además de la corrección en el capítulo, también en mi vida diaria, y por ser una seguidora de mis escrituras, te quiero. Gracias también a todas las chicas y chicos que siguen ahí, esperando y comprendiendo mis irregulares actualizaciones, los amo chicos, un beso y abrazo enorme.

Espero que nos leamos pronto, los ama profundamente...

Alessa*~


	4. Sobrevivir

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Temporal del fanfic_ Jo Beta Ffad_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Sobrevivir<strong>

Edward observó entre las sombras —que el iridiscente brillo de las luces no alcanzaba—, el hermoso Ferrari de un negro brillante y lustroso, desparecer con rapidez. Se dejó caer en el frío suelo cobijado bajo el manto de las estrellas, levantando la mirada y buscando la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Esa noche, cuando había visto entrar a Isabella al hotel atestado de gente pensó que no vería criatura más hermosa jamás. Con su vestido blanco brillando bajo las luces parecía de algún modo tan etérea que temió estar alucinándola, casi a la espera de su repentina desaparición que lo hundiría de nuevo en la miseria. Tan preciosa. No podía recordar la razón de su abandono y quiso caer de rodillas, rogándole perdón, hasta que el brillo en su mirada regresara tal y como lo recordaba. Habría besado el suelo que pisaba y encontrado una manera de bajar cada una de las estrellas para ella si eso hacía que una pequeña sonrisa tirara de sus labios, ahora pálidos.

La quería de regreso.

Tanto que dolía.

El femenino suspiro profundo lo hizo volver el rostro a su derecha. Rosalie se sentó con gracia a su lado y miró la carretera vacía con concentración, ella se abrazó a sí misma cuando un impetuoso viento sopló —algo que los vampiros hacían más como una costumbre—. Su mente permanecía firmemente cerrada, Edward se removió incómodo, había sido breve el tiempo en que su relación con Rosalie había sido lo más parecido a amistosa. De todos, nunca esperó que ella saliera a acompañarlo. Con su mente cerrada y sus intenciones ocultas, la ignoró hasta que ella hablara. Con Rosalie no se podía dar nada por sentado.

Ella vaciló, su mirada firme hacia el frente.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Las preguntas se dispararon en la mente de Edward, sus pensamientos barajeando posibilidades, de todo lo que pudo haber dicho eso era lo que menos esperaba. La miró con desconfianza por unos minutos y, finalmente, suspiró. La cara de póker de Rosalie era perfecta, nadie la igualaría nunca.

—De la mejor manera que puedo estar sin la razón de mi existencia —replicó.

Rosalie exhaló, la vacilación en su mirada despertó su curiosidad y todas sus alarmas sonaron ruidosamente. Lo que sea que le diría, no era una buena noticia.

—Habla —demandó, con más frialdad de la que pretendía.

Rosalie se tensó, su silencio desquició tanto a Edward, que comenzó a considerar el sacarle la información de alguna manera, sin importar que Emmett lo despellejase después; minutos después la vacilación de Rosalie desapareció y su mirada se iluminó con determinación, se sentó erguida. Como si se preparase para una batalla.

—Escucha Edward, de verdad lo siento mucho —_lo siento mucho… _Rosalie nunca utilizaba aquellas palabras, lo que sea que diría, lo destrozaría—, pero creo que tienes derecho a saber aunque ellos piensen lo contrario. De haber sido Emmett, yo habría querido saberlo…

Edward se tensó, sus músculos preparándose… gruñó. Un sonido vibrante y primitivo subiendo desde su pecho. Bella. Ella sabía algo sobre Bella que él ignoraba.

—Solo dilo, ¡ahora! —rugió.

—Bella…

— ¡Rosalie, basta! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Alice la miró con fuego llameando en sus ojos dorados.

Rosalie se levantó, devolviendo la mirada a Alice con firmeza. Sus labios se fruncieron con fuerza y la fulminó, con ira contenida.

— ¡Merece saberlo!

Edward miró a Alice, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por saber que ocurría con Bella. ¿Y si estaba en problemas? ¿Tal vez enferma? Las posibilidades hicieron su corazón arder. Nada podía ocurrirle a Bella, no mientras pudiera evitarlo. Y ahora que estaba de regreso tendrían que encadenarlo al infierno para evitar hacer algo para protegerla.

—Alice —rogó.

La mirada flameante de la pequeña pelinegra regresó en su dirección, su mandíbula se tensó cuando soltó con los dientes apretados.

—No seas hipócrita Edward. Abandonaste a Bella… ¡tú nos obligaste a abandonarla! Perdí a mi mejor amiga por tus decisiones egoístas. ¿Y ahora decides que la quieres proteger de nuevo?

—Era lo mejor para ella. ¡Merecía una vida humana, y lo sabes!

La expresión agonizante en el rostro de Alice hizo a Edward hincarse, porque repentinamente sus piernas no lo sostenían. Los ojos de su hermana se nublaron con tristeza y miró al suelo, hacia él. A la sombra del hombre que era, ahora tan destruido y vacío; al evidente descuido que se había inducido a sí mismo por ese tiempo y suspiró con dolor y tristeza.

—Nos equivocamos, Edward. Esa nunca fue la solución. Y ahora por nuestra culpa, ella está sufriendo —se ahogó con sus palabras, su voz desvaneciéndose—. Y de todas las personas, ella es la que menos lo merece.

.

Isabella miró fijamente el pomo brillante de la puerta de su casa por varios minutos, que dieron paso a las horas.

Ryan se había comportado de manera espléndida anoche, incluso sonriendo. Pero su actitud engañosa no la engatusaba después de vivir con él dos años y tres meses. Casi parecía que Ryan Carrington sufría de doble personalidad; su sonrisa fácil si se comportaba como una sumisa a su alrededor desaparecía tan rápido como llegaba en cuanto cualquier pequeño error lo disgustaba, dando paso a una furia tan potente que pensarías que mató a alguien. Probablemente, si no salía a comprar inmediatamente los víveres del día, lo único que lograría sería una fuerte _corrección _de parte de su marido, para que no se repitiese.

Pero podría encontrarse con los Cullen si salía.

La posibilidad hizo su estómago revolverse. Tragó con fuerza. Sopesando sus opciones por cuadragésima vez en la mañana. No les tenía miedo y tampoco le importaba estar cerca de ellos. Los Cullen ya no significaban nada para ella… mientras mantuvieran la distancia. La posibilidad de que los paparazis, que últimamente la seguían a todos lados desde que llevaba el apellido Carrington, la vieran con algún hombre Cullen y comenzaran el rumor de un amorío entre ellos no sería bueno para la reputación de la empresa, y desencadenaría una nueva pelea con Ryan, en donde, definitivamente, ella terminaría perdiendo. Había presionado hace demasiado años en el inexistente control que Ryan poseía con sus celos, y de ningún modo, en absoluto, _jamás… _permitiría que se repitiera la experiencia. Sus ojos se opacaron repentinamente con el recuerdo. Si la respuesta para evitar una noche como aquella era que evitase cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior, lo haría; pero sabía que los Cullen no la dejarían tan fácilmente, y las posibilidades de todos los problemas que sabía que ocasionarían la hacían retorcerse.

Su reloj de mano marcó las 10:30 del día. Cuadrando los hombros tomó una larga bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta.

Corrió a su _Ferrari 458 Italia _que Ryan había comprado para ella, era un auto que odiaba. Manejar en él la hacía sentirse como la persona que _debía _fingir ser, una mujer fría, desdeñosa y pretenciosa, si no habría sido porque Ryan nunca la dejaría salir con otro auto ella no lo habría utilizado.

El ligero peso de su pie sobre el acelerador envió el auto volando, agradeciendo por primera vez la velocidad de éste, de otro modo, no habría logrado llegar al único mall en Forks al otro extremo del pueblo. Casi suspiró aliviada cuando los autos del estacionamiento eran irreconocibles para ella, ningún auto de algún Cullen a la vista.

.

—Bella está en el mal —anunció Alice, levantándose del sillón en la sala de estar.

Edward la miró. Su hermana había logrado salirse con la suya, como cada vez; pero el no saber qué era lo que ocurría a Bella para que su familia pareciese tan preocupada y taciturna por ella, lo estaba consumiendo con preocupación. Su mente gritaba que la respuesta era demasiado evidente, pero su cerebro no lograba procesarlo, o tal vez no quería.

Cuando había bailado con ella la noche anterior su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado, tan frágil que casi parecía romperse de un momento a otro y la tristeza que la opacaba por completo, era lo único que había notado, había estado tan absorto en su presencia… en _ella, _que no había prestado total atención a su apariencia ni lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—No, Alice. Lo mejor para Bella ahora es dejarla tranquila —objetó Carlisle con paciencia.

Edward prestó atención a la pequeña disputa que se llevaba a cabo frente a él, con una Alice molesta y el resto de la familia esperando la conclusión final.

Se sorprendió al saber que la mente de Alice estaba abierta para él, en los últimos días la mente de su familia había permanecido firmemente cerrada, imposibilitaba cualquier acceso a sus pensamientos. Ellos no querían que Edward supiera lo que ocurría con Bella y el saber que se tomaban tantas molestias para ocultarlo solo lo inquietaba más.

Miró dentro de su mente, la visión de Bella bajando de un brillante Ferrari rojo que parecía tan… distinto a lo que ella manejaría. Ella entró en el mall de Forks _Thriftway, _su rostro parecía relajado e indiferente, pero él había memorizado cada pequeño movimiento y gesto de ella, miraba de reojo hacia ambos lados continuamente, casi esperando que repentinamente la invadieran o asaltaran. Los esperaba a ellos.

Suspiró con tristeza.

¿Cómo había permitido que ellos se convirtieran en algo tan aborrecible para ella?Hasta llegado el punto de que se _cuidaba _de _ellos. _El pensamiento de ella _temiéndole _lo deshizo, podría soportar su ira, pero ¿temerle? No Bella. Ella no podría temerle. No lo permitiría.

—Carlisle tiene razón, Alice. Tal vez deberías darle un poco de tiempo —concordó Edward, mirando a su hermana.

Ella regresó su mirada hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Después de su pequeña charla fuera del hotel anoche —la primera charla desde que se habían ido de Forks—, ella lo había perdonado por haber provocado que perdiera a Bella, aunque después de tanto tiempo, las cosas entre ellos eran frágiles. Edward sabía que Alice sentiría sus palabras como una traición.

Negó con la cabeza hacia Alice.

—Confía en mí, Alice. Bella necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de nuestro regreso, además de que no quiere saber nada de nosotros —inhaló con fuerza, decirlo en voz alta era demasiado difícil.

Alice lo miró con simpatía, una minúscula sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

—La recuperaremos, Edward. Sin importar el costo de ello —prometió.

Edward forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y miró fuera del gran ventanal hacia el bosque.

—Espero que sí.

.

Reacomodó de nuevo el moño desordenado, recogiendo los mechones castaños que brillaban bajo la luz, apretándolo con fuerza.

Los Cullen no la habían seguido esa mañana, casi esperaba verlos abordándola o esperando por ella; ellos habrían sabido que había salido, por Alice. Su cuerpo se relajó. Quizás habían comprendido el mensaje y la dejarían sola, no necesitaba de su intromisión en esos momentos de su vida, sólo provocarían nuevos golpes que mallugaran su cuerpo. Para ese momento la esperanza que había sostenido al inicio de su relación con Ryan, en dónde soñaba que algún día él cambiaría o los Cullen acudirían en su ayuda, eran categorizadas como mentiras en su mente. Estaba demasiado hundida. Y no dejaría a Ryan. Las posibilidades de lo que sería capaz de hacer flagelaron su mente. No, dejar a Ryan después de tanto tiempo no era una opción, no desencadenaría su furia de ese modo nunca más.

Cuando el rugido del motor se acercó hasta la entrada de su casa sintió su cuerpo zumbar. La llegada a Ryan a casa siempre era como subir a una montaña rusa o correr autos de carrera en su máxima velocidad, la sangre caliente fluía con más rapidez en sus venas y su corazón palpitaba enloquecidamente. Casi podía saborear la adrenalina en su lengua.

Un portazo y Ryan apareció en el umbral de la puerta tambaleándose.

La adrenalina subió hasta las puntas de sus dedos ahora entumecidos. Parpadeó. Los ojos dilatados e irritados de Ryan confirmaban que había ingerido alguna sustancia mientras estaba fuera. Contuvo sus pies a salir corriendo, su escasa naturaleza de sobrevivencia la instaba a salir de ahí.

Forzó una sonrisa y caminó hasta la cocina, cuidando sus movimientos. Su cuerpo se sentía de plomo.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen día, Ryan —dijo alegremente.

Sirvió la sopa caliente en un plato de porcelana fina, que Ryan había pedido desde Inglaterra. Contuvo un siseo cuando el líquido hirviente quemó su mano. Siempre se aseguraba de que la comida estuviese perfectamente caliente, a Ryan le disgustaba de otra manera. Se estremeció cuando recordó la pasada noche, en que su marido había vertido el contenido sobre su pierna, en ese momento su piel comenzaba a cicatrizar, pero la apariencia rugosa y roja parecía que no se iría, había logrado probablemente una quemadura de segundo grado a juzgar por la apariencia de ésta.

Se irguió cuando Ryan se apretó detrás de ella. Su erección presionándose firmemente en su trasero.

Rió nerviosamente, el sonido demasiado tembloroso para ayudarla.

—Será mejor que comas algo. Debes tener mucha hambre.

El rubio sonrió, la sonrisa curvando sus labios parecía predadora y presagiaba peligro.

—La tengo —coincidió, recorriéndola con la mirada lascivamente.

Isabella no pudo evitar saltar hacia atrás cuando Ryan extendió la mano para tocarla, cuando el ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro se percató de su error. Tragó con fuerza.

—Descansa un poco, Ryan —persuadió.

Los ojos nublados de Ryan se oscurecieron y su mirada fulminante se quedó fija sobre ella. Tembló, repasando mentalmente su breve conversación, no había nada que hubiese dicho para enfadarlo. La mano grande y firme de Ryan se enroscó sobre su brazo, tirando de ella hasta dejarla sobre sus rodillas frente a él.

—Eres mía, Isabella. ¿Entiendes? ¡Mía! —gruñó, tomó su cabeza hasta sostenerla sobre su erección ahora palpitante. Embistió contra ella con fuerza. La respiración de Isabella se aceleró y el material de la tela la ahogó, tosió e intentó aspirar el escaso aire, pero la tela de los pantalones de Ryan cubría su boca e impedían el proceso, mientras las embestidas dentro de su boca aumentaban de intensidad. Se concentró en respirar pausadamente por la nariz mientras sentía la falta de aire comenzar a hacer que sus pulmones ardieran.

Ryan tiró de su cabello, levantándola hasta la altura de sus ojos. Llenó sus pulmones con aire, bebiendo con fiereza.

—Cuando yo digo algo, tú obedeces. Cuando quiero algo, lo consigues para mí —la miró con los ojos vidriosos—. Y ahora quiero jodidamente follarte hasta que comprendas lo que digo. Sólo recuerda Isabella, que esto es porque tú lo provocaste —suspiró como si estuviese lastimado—. Yo no quería hacer esto, pero es necesario para que puedas aprender a ser la esposa perfecta, ¿entiendes lo que digo, cariño? Esto es para tu bien, algún día lo comprenderás y me lo agradecerás.

Isabella jadeó y miró a su alrededor por una salida cercana.

—Ryan, lo lamento mucho.

Él acarició su rostro con cuidado y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. No cometerás ningún otro error y seremos felices juntos, te voy a obligar a aprender la lección, así cada vez que recuerdes esta noche sabrás que no debes repetir tus acciones nuevamente.

La empujó hacia la sala con fuerza. Isabella lo miró con desconfianza.

—Espera por mí en la sala. Todo va a salir bien —aseguró.

Sentía su cuerpo tembloroso cuando caminó hacia el gran sillón mullido de la sala. Ryan había ingerido alguna droga, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, la última vez que lo había hecho había sido más brutal que otras veces.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando Ryan apareció con una pequeña navaja en sus manos, el filo brillaba de manera amenazante, jamás había creído que le tendría miedo a algo tan pequeño. En ese momento realmente deseó haber muerto a manos de James aquel día en el estudio de ballet, al menos el sufrimiento no habría sido tan desalmado. Se levantó, posicionándose detrás del sillón tan lejos de su esposo como le era posible.

Los ojos brillantes de Ryan cambiaron de nuevo, entornándose sobre ella.

—Ni se te ocurra correr—amenazó.

Su voz gutural y demandante la paralizo automáticamente a su orden.

Ryan se acercó a ella con rapidez y tiró de ella hacia él. Ella gimoteó cuando la navaja perforó su costado, el vestido veraniego de amarillo suave se rompió y el líquido carmesí lo manchó. Ryan tiró de sus pezones con furia, el dolor la hizo tambalearse, cubrió su costado, intentando parar la sangre que salía a borbotones. La visión de Isabella se oscureció cuando Ryan la tomó del cabello hasta dejarla acostada cobre el suelo golpeando su cabeza con la caída, Ryan presionó su pesado pie sobre la espalda de ella, el aire abandonó sus pulmones nuevamente y sintió su espalda crujir levemente. Escuchó vagamente el familiar cierre de la bragueta deslizarse y el sonido de ropas cayendo al suelo mientras intentaba contener el dolor agonizante en su pecho.

Gritó cuando Ryan se introdujo dentro de ella, él gimió con fuerza.

—Tan bien —murmuró.

La espalda de Isabella se tensó cuando un nuevo dolor agudo comenzó en su columna vertebral y sintió el frío de la navaja sobre su piel, la sangre carmesí caía por sus costados mientras Ryan la embestía con fuerza brutal, desquiciante.

_Basta._

_Basta._

_Basta._

—Te comportaras siempre, ahora, ¿no es así, cariño? —preguntó Ryan con dulzura mientras se venía dentro de ella y su semen caliente la inundaba.

Sintió su garganta arder con las náuseas reprimidas.

_Termina con esto. No lo soporto._

—Isabella —Ryan se enfureció ante su falta de respuesta y levantó su cabeza hasta impactarla contra el suelo—. ¿Aprendiste la lección?

Ella jadeó cuando su nariz comenzó a sangrar y su labio se reventó, rápidamente tomando el color negro del que recientemente se recuperaba, levantó su cabeza de nuevo y la miró a los ojos, esperando. Isabella gimió y obligó a su garganta seca a emitir sonido.

—Sí —prometió con desesperación—. Lo hice. Aprendí la lección.

_Eres tan patética._

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio. Levantándose subió sus pantalones y la miró sobre su hombro mientras subía hacia su habitación.

—Tal vez si mañana te comportas podremos cenar juntos. Me iré a bañar, no me esperes hasta mañana por la noche.

Y acto seguido desapareció de su vista.

Isabella se levantó, tambaleándose hasta el baño de la planta baja. Frente al espejo sus labios estaban hinchados y negros, la sangre salía de un corte en el labio inferior, se acercó más a examinar su nariz, tocándola con cuidado y palpando sobre ella, suspirando cuando descubrió que no se había roto, aunque la inflamación hiciera parecer lo contrario. Sin ojos morados. Sus labios y nariz se habían llevado la peor parte, pero sanarían, quizás en unas semanas.

Tomó el hilo que guardaba en el compartimiento del baño, Ryan nunca usaba ese baño. Comenzó a suturar la herida en su costado con rapidez. Sentía la sangre correr por su espalda, se volteó frente al espejo, mirando sobre su hombro la larga estela vertical de sangre en su espalda, que comenzaba desde su espalda baja hasta casi llegar a sus omóplatos, se estremeció al verse, casi parecía estar protagonizando una película de terror. Estudió cuidadosamente la herida en su espalda y decidió que no tendría que suturarla, tendría que utilizar una venda por algún tiempo, sin embargo.

Suspiró, regresando a suturar su costado.

La historia de su vida.

.

Edward caminó por el bosque.

La sensación de pesadez en su pecho desde que había visto a Bella sin poder acercarse a ella se incrementó. Respiró rápidamente. La necesitaba tanto…

Si Bella tenía algún problema él podría ayudarla. La llevaría con él y podrían comenzar la vida que siempre quisieron, se casaría con ella… ¿Ryan Carrington? Se desharía de él si simplemente Bella lo pidiera, ella sólo tenía que decirlo y él lo concedería. Quizás los problemas de Bella eran de salud, él podría conceder su deseo y convertirla, haría lo que quisiera, si tan solo pudiese sostenerla en sus brazos una vez más.

En su mente comenzó a idear un plan para recuperar a Bella.

Se acercaría a ella, ganaría su confianza nuevamente y le haría ver que nada lo haría separarse de ella nuevamente, la convencería de cualquier manera. Le compraría un maldito país si es lo que necesitaba para convencerla de su amor irrefutable por ella. Tal vez tardaría meses o años en convencerla de darle una segunda oportunidad, pero él tenía el tiempo suficiente. No lo importaría tardar décadas si lograba recuperar su amor. Sus caricias. El aroma de su piel por la mañana. Sus ojos brillantes cuando lo miraba.

Ni una vida sería costo suficiente para lo que ganaría al final.

Sonrió complacido.

Eso haría, la tendría de regreso.

Corrió a su casa, dispuesto a cambiarse e iniciar el plan en su mente. Solo la noche anterior la había visto en el baile de beneficencia, ¿era una buena idea iniciar tan rápido? ¿Debía darle algún tiempo, tal y como le había solicitado a Alice hacer?

En cuanto se acercó a su casa los pensamientos explotaron en su mente.

_¿Edward no lo notó?_

_Quizás si es un error no hablar de esto con Edward…_

_Bella, lo que debe estar cruzando en este momento._

—Tu sabes que es verdad Carlisle —replicó Rosalie con fuerza.

El rostro de Carlisle mostraba contrariedad en la mente de Rosalie mientras sospesaba sus opciones. Ella estaba en el centro de la sala, Alice frente a ella, los enfrentamientos entre ellas desde que habían regresado a Forks eran alarmantes, Edward se preguntó la razón de ellos. El resto de la familia permanecía en silencio mientras Carlisle tomaba una decisión sobre ello.

—Si hacemos algo precipitado, como es _evidente _que Edward va a hacer, solo lograremos que Bella se aleje, incluso que se vayan a otro lugar ¿y qué haremos entonces? —se adelantó Alice.

¿Hacer algo precipitado? Se acercó a la casa, escuchando su disputa sobre Bella, era hora de que le informaran lo que sucedía.

— ¿Cómo es que Edward no lo notó? —intercedió Jasper—. Pude oler la sangre fresca a millas de distancia… él es… ¿inmune a ella?

Alice sonrió con orgullo.

—Lo es. Creo que el pensar en ella como algo imposible para él, lo hace aceptarla, _agradecer _el estar cerca de ella… olerla, eso es mínimo ahora que logró estar cerca de ella de nuevo —miró a Jasper—. Y creo que no notó el resto de su rostro mallugado porque estaba demasiado absorbido por su presencia, estar cerca de ella después de tanto tiempo.

Edward sonrió. Era cierto. Su _tua cantante_ había pasado a ser lo más importante en su existencia, su sed de sangre palidecía en contraste con el dolor que había experimentado los últimos tres años sin ella. Alice, extrañaba la relación que solía mantener con ella, era la única que realmente parecía comprenderlo y lo conocía de una manera que ni él mismo parecía conocerse. Luego su ceño se frunció cuando proceso las palabras de Alice… mallugada. Ella no lo estaba, ¿o sí? Intentó recordarla la noche anterior, pero la emoción que lo abrumaba por finalmente estar con ella, sostenerla en sus brazos mientras bailaban, le impedía ver más allá.

¿Eso era lo que le ocurría a Bella? ¿Estaba quizás enferma? ¿Había estado en algún accidente? La respuesta era tan evidente que la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro al permitir que eso ocurriera lo impedía descubrirla.

Rosalie tomó una pose defensiva frente a Alice, un gruñido enfurecido abandonó su pecho mientras la miraba acusadoramente, de una manera tan fría como solo ella podía lograr. Edward tomó el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla, exigir respuestas y detener la pelea que se avecinaba.

—Es por eso que Edward merece saberlo, Alice —le reclamó—. A sufrido lo suficiente, es hora de que la recupere… ¡Bella es golpeada, Alice! ¡Joder! Los malditos golpes la dejan sangrando y probablemente con huesos rotos. ¡El maquillaje de ayer ni siquiera logró esconder el ojo morado! ¿Qué si la mata? ¿Qué harás entonces?

La puerta principal se abrió de un portazo y todos jadearon.

Edward sintió como si todo su mundo hubiese sido despedazado, todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicos!<p>

¡Nuevo capítulo! Gracias por sus reviews... prometo pronto hacerme un poco de tiempo para contestar cada uno de ellos; ustedes son unas personas grandiosas y en verdad agradezco que sigan el fic. Gracias también a los que me siguen en mis cuentas y platican conmigo, lo aprecio mucho.

Para los que no han visto el trailer del fic les dejo el link: **www. youtube .com watch ? v =KG9zet1XRI4 **(sin espacios, ya saben)

Pronto les dejaré el próximo capítulo.

Los amo realmente mucho

Alessa*~


End file.
